Song Meme 1 - Angelio
by ookayami-writes
Summary: A rather large collection of drabbles based off of songs from my very own iPod playlist. Sorry for the length of some of the drabbles... I'm a fast thinker/typer. Rated M for language and some NSFW moments.


Rules:**  
**1.) Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.**  
**2.) Put your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.**  
**3.) For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either._ (There is no way that is happening. I'm just gonna cheat. Deal with it. I'm also a fast thinker/typer so that's why the drabbles for each song is so long)._**  
**4.) Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

**Pairing: Angelio (AngelxOblio)**

* * *

**1. I Need Your Love - Calvin Harris feat. Ellie Goulding**

Every time he walked by, his heart went on a high-speed race. Angel felt like a child with a middle school crush. Oblio just had this thing about him. This... beauty surrounding him that Angel found irresistible.

It had been only recently since they broke apart. Things didn't seem to be working out between the Latino and the blunette. Oblio finally cut the ties; nothing seemed to work out anymore...

Things became awkward for them ever since. Every time Angel passed Oblio, the pale man wouldn't even make eye contact with him. It made the Latino feel helpless. He still had feelings for the Japanese man...Would they ever become more than strangers again...?

**2. Ordinary Tune - Skylar Grey**

Oblio sat alone in his bedroom. He felt so stumped... usually he was so flowing with his words. Poetry was always his forte. Why did he feel so distracted when there was nothing important to be distracted by?

Unfortunately, he knew the reason. A certain someone had a special place in his thoughts. Oblio stressfully buried his face into his hands and sighed quietly."Dammit, Angel..." the blunette whispered to himself quietly.

He wished that he could get the other dancer out of his head, but that wasn't going to happen.

**3. Joystick - Simon Curtis**

No one ever really knew about Oblio's love for video games. He had always kept it a secret from all of his friends. Although, only one person knew about it. Out of nowhere, a smooth, sexy voice whispered into the blue wonder's ear, "Whatcha doin', honey~?"

Oblio jolted, which caused the enemy in the game to stab him in the freaking face, thus getting his character killed. The Japanese dancer paused the game, jerking his head around to face the smirking Latino to start griping at him, "Angel! What the hell!? I was so close to beating that level..."

Angel didn't even look even slightly apologetic. Without warning, the tan dancer shut him up with a deep kiss. Oblio's eyes widened for a split second, then he felt himself get into it when he closed his eyes. The older man started to lay Oblio down, getting on top of him and becoming pressed up against him. The next thing the pale dancer knew, both of their jackets were on the floor beside where they were was escalating very quickly.

Oblio whimpered when he felt Angel's hand slip down his skinny jeans (and past his underwear, of course). The Latino was extremely good with his hands; the pale dancer started to breathe heavily in between kissing as Angel started to move Oblio's member. The blunette could feel Angel smirk while they were still passionately kissing, "So hard already, baby~. I barely even started~."

He shifted Oblio as if he were controlling a joystick.

**4. Never Gonna Leave This Bed - Maroon 5**

The sunlight shone through the white-colored drapes of the bedroom. The older dancer moaned with discomfort and turned over in his bed to face away from the blinding morning light. This caused him to face the younger male, who was lying next to him in their bed.

Angel smiled sweetly as he faced the blue-haired beauty. Angel slowly caressed Oblio's arm, feeling the silky texture of his ivory-colored skin. No matter the lighting, Oblio looked enchanting. Pretty pale pink lips were slightly parted to allow the gearhead to inhale and exhale slowly, and he was at peace for once in his life. Did Angel forget to mention Oblio has the longest lashes ever? They curled ever so elegantly against his rosy cheeks.

The Latino didn't want to wake the younger male, but he couldn't resist, "Buenos dias, mi cielo~," Angel gently cooed as he stroked Oblio's strongly structured face.

Oblio's grey-blue eyes slowly blinked open, then he rubbed them as he stretched a little. "Mm... Angel, what are you doing up so early?" Oblio questioned his lover. The pale dancer looked over at the clock and sighed, "It's 8:30 in the morning..." Angel chuckled, since he was a morning person and the other male was the polar opposite when it came to waking up. The Hispanic man shifted closer to plant a kiss on Oblio's cheekbone. "Don't worry, cariño, as long you're here, _I'm never gonna leave this bed~_."

**5. Heartbeat - Enrique Iglesias feat. Nicole Scherzinger**

As Angel looked over to see what the blue wonder was doing, he seemed to be speaking on his cell phone with someone else... it made him feel a tinge of jealousy towards the person on the other line of the conversation.

Oblio was speaking to his new companion, which was none other than Kerith. The blunette decided to give up on chasing after Angel long ago after he discovered that the Hispanic male was already with the curly-haired ginger female (which we all know who that is).

Oblio was heartbroken, but he soon got over it... sort of... it hurt him to know that Angel still attempted to be romantic with him. In fact, it enraged him. Although... despite the fact that he was now Kerith's partner, he couldn't help but to be moved by Angel's romantic ways.

Both of the male dancers wished that this charade would end. It seemed that neither of them would ever stop _stealing each other's hearts away_.

**6. Words - Skylar Gray**

It had been years ever since Angel's fight with Oblio. He regretted every single word he had let slip out of his stupid mouth to his ex-lover. It was just a bunch of angry, empty words that neither of them meant, and Angel knew that. The fight ended with nothing but separation and Oblio's quiet tears.

The Latino wished he could tell Oblio how he really felt. He wished he could embrace the Japanese man one last time and tell him how sorry he was. But he couldn't... he was gone.

Angel walked into a gated area with a largely-perimetered metal fence. He slowly walked through it as if he felt nothing; he felt dead on the inside. The Latino walked up to a small structure sticking out of the ground. He stared down at it with sorrowful eyes. He tried to stay strong, but he ended up falling to his knees in front of it, letting warm tears flow from his caramel-colored eyes. "I'm so sorry, mi amor... I never wanted it to end like this... I wish we could start all over again..." Angel was shaken by a sob.

Angel looked up from the ground at the small structure and reached out to stroke the engraved writing on it. It was none other than his ex-lover's name, along with the years that he was alive from beginning to end. He never wanted Oblio to do this to himself; he had cut himself to shame after their breakup. It was all Angel's fault, and he blamed himself for all of it. He would never get to say the things he wanted to say.

**7. Bury Us Alive - STRFKR**

The odd duo didn't know what else to do. The whole world was crashing down before them. Even the good guys lose the fight sometimes. Oblio felt like he was going to hyperventilate, and Angel wasn't really doing any better. If they didn't leave soon, they would both be doomed.

Angel took Oblio's hand hastily, which caused Oblio to look down at the hand that was being held. The pale dancer then slowly looked up to lock gazes with the Latino. "You trust me, right?" Angel questioned him. Oblio hesitated, but he nodded, "...always."

With that, Angel and him started to run; it almost felt like time slowed down as they tried to make it out alive, hand in hand.

**8. You and I - Anarbor**

Angel didn't know what he would do without him. Oblio was his second half. Despite the occasional disagreements and bickering, he always wanted to be by his side.

Oblio hated to admit it, but he felt the same way. Angel could be a pretentious asshole at times, but that didn't make a difference about how he felt towards the Latino. No matter what, they would always be extremely close friends**.**

Without each other, _there would be no reason for their story_.

**9. Undisclosed Desires - Muse**

Oblio's past had been the darkest chapters of his life. He felt like there was a huge darkness inside of him that wanted to burst out and unleash itself on himself and his friends. He didn't want that to happen. He felt so lost.

Angel wanted to make Oblio happy. He knew how the snow-skinned dancer was tormented by the demons of his past, and he wanted to change that.

"It's ok, sweetheart... I'm here for you," Angel whispered gently against Oblio's soft ear as he caressed the inside of his pale thigh. The younger male whimpered at the soft touch of Angel's fingers, stroking along his tender skin. Angel wanted Oblio to feel as pleased as possible. He would make it happen in anyway he could.

As things took their course of action, they were both in a state of euphoria. The room seemed to heat up as Angel worked his magic. Heavy breathing and quiet moans were all that could be heard.

This was Oblio's state of happiness. His desires were fulfilled at this very moment.

**10. Bumpy Ride - Mohombi**

It was just a normal night at the dance club. There was Angel, with his retarded-ass Show-Off getup. Oblio rolled his eyes at the outfit. Could the Hispanic man become anymore prideful about his body?

Oblio looked Angel up and down; that's when he noticed the biker gloves on the tan male's hands. _What the_... the blunette raised an eyebrow. "Why are you wearing those?" Oblio inquired, "You don't even ride bikes."

Angel chuckled, lowering his head so his eyes were covered by his visor. "True, I don't ride bikes- but I wanna ride you~."

If Oblio had been drinking something, he would've spit it out. For once, Oblio didn't punch the audacious man in the face for making flirtatious remarks towards him. He was actually impressed by Angel for making him fall into that.

Oblio's hair hid his face as he smiled a little, "I kind of walked into that one, didn't I...?" "Yes you did," Angel chuckled softly, "just like I want to walk into your bedroom tonight~."

Oblio looked at him, "You can stop now, Angel."

Angel bowed his head, laughing to himself. "Okay."  
**  
** Oblio sighed and just gave the Latino a small smile. This is what he would have to put up with when they got home, wasn't it?


End file.
